Is It Meant to Be
by AbFabJill
Summary: Serena has to visit her relatives. She hasn't seen them in almost ten years and is not happy that her cousin is still best friends with the guy who hurt feelings so long ago.


1**AN: **I had this story in my head, and I thought better to just write it down now, instead of waiting. I know I haven't finished my other story yet, but I had to start writing.

**Meant to Be**

Looking out from the small window was almost blinding. As Serena looked down, she couldn't see anything except the top part of the clouds. Although she loved looking out from the airplane, she hated it at the same time because of the uncooperative sun. She hated when the sun's rays would bounce off the clouds making it hard to see. Serena rarely flew, and she found that looking out of the window was the best treat. As if the sun knew of Serena's dilemma, the light intensified even more, causing Serena's eyes to water. With one more attempt to look out the window, Serena was hit with a painful amount of bright light. Hating to do it, Serena pulled down the window's cover.

Now that her treat was gone, Serena began to look around. Bored out of her mind, different thoughts started to appear. Nervousness started to creep in her about going to this foreign place. It really wasn't a foreign place to Serena, but it felt the same. It had almost been ten years since she had been there. She remembered the painful moments taking place while she was there. The annoying aunt, the cool uncle, the jerk cousin, and to top it all off, the asshole friend, all tied up in one neat, little house just made Serena want to open an exit door of the plane and jump. It wasn't as if she hated them, but too much off them for a long period of time would make anybody suicidal. Her cousin Andrew was great when he stopped teasing her, but his antics would only increase when his friends were around especially that asshole best friend of his.

Serena closed her eyes desperately trying to relieve herself from the painful memories. She was only fourteen at the time and about to enter high school. Her mother insisted that Serena visit her cousin before Andrew left for college. Before she visited him for the first time, she was absolutely ecstatic about seeing Andrew. However, things change, and Andrew was just another guy who was too busy to play with his little cousin. They did have their moments, but in all, her feelings toward him have changed. Instead of feeling joy, she felt despair. She felt helpless on why she should submit herself to this torture again.

Just out of college, Serena's anger towards her mom began to filter. "Why do I have to go?" She asked herself angrily with a pout look on her face. "I could be looking for a job right now instead of visiting a cousin who probably wouldn't be home at all." Serena began to tap her arm rest out of frustration. Andrew probably finishing up with medical school now would probably spend most of his time finding a job. She couldn't blame him. She now understood the meaning of education and working, and she felt that her presence there would only be a burden to him. No doubt, Aunt Sarah, would force him to spend time with Serena.

"AUNT SARAH!" Serena screamed in her head. The very thought of her forced Serena to shut her eyes again and automatically her hands were massaging her temples. She was the brunt to all these painful memories.

Aunt Sarah would constantly tease Serena about her inadequacies. "Serena you're too skinny! You look like you're twelve. Your mother has told me about your grades, Serena. How do you expect to get into a decent college? You need to dress better!" Aunt Sarah's voice rang in her head causing Serena to shudder.

She disliked bossy people; however, she despised nosy people. She wasn't always malevolent towards Aunt Sarah. She could deal with the scrutinies, because they were also obvious to Serena too. She just didn't care about doing anything about them at that specific time. Like any normal fourteen year old, what was that saying? "Who cares what anybody thinks because I sure as hell don't!" However, what made Serena turn her back on Aunt Sarah was when she listened in on her phone conversation to her best friend. Serena mentioned she thought Darien was cute, and ever since then, Aunt Sarah has never let it go. Darien was nice to Serena when they first met, but after Aunt Sarah started to tease the both of them, he became rude and unfriendly towards Serena.

"Who could blame him?" Serena thought to herself.

"Serena your boyfriend is here!" Aunt Sarah would scream when Darien would walk inside the house. Both Serena and Darien would cringe at the same time but probably for different reasons. Serena would be embarrassed because it was truth. She was head over heels over him during that time, but Darien probably was cringing because a fourteen year old was chasing him, which wasn't flattering to a would be college student.

Serena did agree she acted silly around him, but she was only fourteen at the time. She felt cool being in the same room with older guys, especially cute older guys. Darien had these gorgeous deep blue eyes that were almost hypnotizing. She would remember constantly staring at Darien from across the room while walking and accidentally bump into a table or trip over a shoe. Everyone would laugh at her, and Serena's face would turn red.

She overheard Darien and Andrew talking about her once in Andrew's bedroom while she was passing by on her way to her bedroom. The utterance of her name made Serena's heart jump for joy. She couldn't help but listen in on the conversation. She recalled the vivid and embarrassing memory of her back cemented to the wall. Her eyes shut. Her juvenile imaginations of Darien professing his love for Serena.

However, her dreams were crushed when the conversation about her came to hearing.

"Doesn't Serena's hair look like meatballs?" Darien asked her cousin. This was not the conversation Serena was hoping for. "What's up with that hair anyway? Is she trying to be a freak?" Darien now walking around the room bored. He was trying to occupy himself by looking at Andrews things.

"Don't know." Andrew would say blankly while watching television.

"Traitor!" Serena screamed at Andrew in her head.

She remembered him telling her that he liked her hair. "It gives you character." Andrew would say to her.

"Ughh...highschool. Glad we graduated. No meatball head types to chase after us!" Darien smiled at Andrew.

"Meatball head?" Andrew look at him strangely.

"Your cousin, stupid!" Darien rolled his eyes at his friends.

"Meatball head, huh? I like that!" Andrew laughed out loud.

"Does she always complain?" Darien sounded disgusted.

"Most of the time. Why?" Andrew looked at him curiously.

"She looks like spaghetti, that's all. When she's mad, I mean." Darien tried not to offend Andrew. Andrew looked at Darien, and they both began to laugh out loud. Hearing the laughter, Serena sat down and her eyes began to water.

Serena was crushed. They thought she looked stupid. She quickly got up and ran into her room. When she got to her bathroom, she quickly took out her ponytails. Instead of feeling better about herself when looking at her reflection, she felt stupid. The thought of changing ones own appearance for someone else made Serena feel disgusted with herself. She quickly put back her so called "meatballs" and walked out of the room. Right then, she made up her mind that she wasn't going to change for any guy. If any guy wanted to talk to her then he would just have to approach her. She didn't want to be one of those girls that chased after guys. Since then, Serena has abided to her own rules.

From the moment she stepped out of that bedroom, Serena wasn't mean to all men. Just the guys she's attracted to. She remembered being very rude to Darien even when he would attempt to be civil to her; however, her crude comments about him would only anger him further, and it would only lead to one big quarrel.

The last memory Serena had of Darien was him trying to say goodbye to her before she left to the airport. Of course, in her young mind, the only way to teach Darien a lesson was to say something mean and rude. So, when he did attempt to say goodbye, she completely ignored his civil gesture and said to him, "You're an asshole! I hope I never see you again." In front of Andrew and all of his friends, Darien was quite taken back, and the response he said to her was around the same. He whispered to her so that nobody could hear, "You are a immature prat, who needs to grow up! You'll probably never get a guy with a bitchy attitude like that." With that last saying, Darien turned around and started laughing. "We'll see about that. I have my own rules about guys, and I'm not going to be with any guy," Serena yelled at him in her mind.

"Some rules!" Serena thought to herself while getting off the plane. Since those rules were established, Serena found it difficult to find a boyfriend. She had never been in a serious relationship or ever had a real boyfriend. She had been on a few dates, but many of the guys she dated during college weren't looking for a serious relationship.

Serena was old fashioned, and many of her good friends would complain during college.

"How are you ever going to get a man?" Rei would shout at Serena.

"I don't know Rei! How?" Serena replied sarcastically.

"You can't expect to get a boyfriend when you lock yourself up in here." Rei answered while looking around her apartment.

"I don't know... I like the way things are right now." Serena looked at Rei with honesty in her voice. Serena knew that things could be better, but when the same routine has been followed for years, it is hard to let it go.

"Right, reading on the internet and watching old guys on the telly." Rei was being hurtful, and she knew it.

"Look. If it is meant to be, it is meant to be. My saying." Serena's famous phrase meant that the conversation had ended.

Since then, all of Serena's friends believed that Serena was going to end up alone with several cats or dogs. Serena didn't mind. Living a life of solitude didn't sound bad to her. Convincing her aunt, would be a different situation. She knew that Aunt Sarah would not agree to this and would probably try to set her up on dates while she was there.

The very thought of going on blind dates made Serena's stomach turn. This reminded her of many movies she watched. The daughter would be fixed up with these unbearable guys and forced to have dinner with them. The only difference between the movies and Serena was that the women in the movies already had a man where Serena had none. This would mean that there would be many blind dates.

While waiting outside for her relatives, the fear of many blind dates became overwhelming. Serena quickly pulled out her cell phone and called her mom.

"Serena?"Her mom sounded worried on the phone.

"Mom, I've changed my mind. I'm not going!" Serena was practically yelling while everyone was looking at her.

"Where are you?" Serena's mom demanded.

"I'm here. I'm waiting for them, but I don't want to go anymore, mom." Serena was now grabbing her stuff.

"Wait..why?" Serena's mom sounded hysterical.

"I'll explain later." Serena turned around and started to head inside the airport.

"What? Wait! Just spend a day with them. You're already there." The mom tried to sound reasonable.

"Mom..Aunt Sarah will probably set me on dates." Serena was whispering on the phone now with her back turned to the road.

"No, she want. You're over reacting. They just want to see you." an annoyed and tired voice was saying on the other side.

"Serena?" another voice called from behind her.

"Too late now. I'll call you later mom." Serena quickly said to her mom and hung up. Serena turned around and wasn't shocked to find Aunt Sarah standing beside their new BMW. Andrew's family was on the wealthy side due to the father because of old money. Serena, on the other hand, was the average middle working class family. "Aunt Sarah!" Serena said to her aunt while walking towards her. Looking over her aunt, she looked exactly the same but with a few more wrinkles around her eyes. "You look great, Aunt Sarah." Serena said with true honesty. "I wonder if she had plastic surgery?" Serena asked herself.

"So do you, Serena. You have grown up to be very pretty." Aunt Sarah hugged Serena. This wasn't what Serena expected.

"Uhh.. Thanks!" was all Serena could say while hugging her back. The uncle came around the car and looked at Serena.

"Is that Serena?" he had the biggest smile on his face. Serena couldn't even recognize him. The last time she met him, he didn't have glasses and he was very chubby. The man she was staring at had glasses, very thick ones, and was very thin. His hair was practically white, but he still had his cheerfulness.

"Hi, Uncle Hugh!" Serena gave him a big hug. "Wow, you've changed! Wait till Andrew and Darien see you." The father was very happy.

"Darien!" Serena thought to herself.

"Let's go!" Aunt Sarah grabbed Serena's arm and almost pushed her in the car.

The car ride there was very uncomfortable. Uncle Hugh tuned in to talk radio to fill in the silence. Occasionally he would ask a question about school and friends, but that would last only a minute. Aunt Sarah ,who seemed to be back to her old ways, was smiling at Serena and staring at her through the little mirror in the car. "So, Serena! Have any boyfriends?" The aunt now had a big smile on her face. Serena hated this question.

"No, not right now!" Serena started to smile out of nervousness.

"Why not?" Aunt Sarah's body had turned all the way around in her chair, and her face seemed only inches away.

"Umm...Not looking at the moment." Serena started to laugh. Maybe playing it as joke would get her aunt not to take it so seriously. Serena was hopefully thinking.

"Well, you need to find someone. You don't want to end up alone." Aunt Sarah was stating for her.

Actually, Serena, already had it planned out that she was going to live alone. But she knew that telling her precious aunt would only disturb her. Serena decided not to say anything.

Aunt Sarah, who had always been nosy, knew about Serena's lack of love life, but she was hoping to be proven wrong. A girl that pretty, except that hair style, could get any guy she wants. "I know a couple of good guys who would probably love to date you." The aunt looked at Serena.

"Oh, no.. That's okay. They probably wouldn't like me." Serena was trying to get off this subject.

"Why not? You're very pretty, and you've finished college." The aunt sounded disgusted with what Serena said. "Maybe it's your hairstyle?" The aunt looked disapprovingly at Serena's hair.

Serena blushed and put her hands on her hair. She liked her hairstyle. They weren't that big, and she thought that it did give her character. "I don't know. I like my hairstyle." Serena looked at her aunt.

Before Serena's aunt could say anything, Uncle Hugh cut her off. "Serena remember this place?"

Serena looked to her right, and she was happy that they reached the house. She couldn't wait to just fall on her bed and sleep. But to her dismay, the car kept going. "Umm..Uncle?" Serena was looking at her uncle as if he was crazy.

"Yeah?" His smile was huge. He was hiding something. It was so obvious that he was hiding something, and Serena couldn't help but think how goofy her uncle was. Her aunt was trying to pull of that nothing was happening that it was obvious as well. Wouldn't a wife think it was strange that the husband just drove by their house.

"Well, are we going out to dinner because we just drove past your house." Serena said to him as if he was crazy.

"What house? That's not my house?" The uncle tried to act stupid. Serena rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry! I meant you and Aunt Sarah's house?" Serene tried to make it clearer. She didn't understand the game they were playing.

"No, dear. We've moved to another subdivision." Aunt Sarah couldn't hold it in anymore. She practically was about to jump on Serena like a five year old waiting to tell her secret.

"Since when?" Serena didn't recall her mother telling her that they moved. She remember them looking into selling the house, but nobody ever mentioned them actually moving.

"About six months ago. It's quite beautiful. We wanted to keep it a surprise." Aunt Sarah was looking at Serena with big proud eyes.

"I can't wait to see." Serena tried to put on her most enthusiastic voice. Andrew hardly ever lived at home. Why they needed to move bothered Serena. It was only the two of them living at home. Serena stared out her window and couldn't help but notice the huge golf course to her right. When they reached the gated community, Serena, again, wasn't shocked to find out that they moved into this nice neighborhood.

Arriving at the house, it was extremely beautiful like they said. The house was set in a Spanish feel. Serena couldn't believe it, but the place was beautiful. There were vines growing on the side of the house, and the driveway was bricked. The color of the house was marigold with clay red borders.

"Wow!" Serena said out loud.

"I know. Isn't it lovely? Six bedrooms and four bathrooms with two kitchens." Aunt Sarah said. The thought of having two kitchens shocked Serena. Looking at the house more closely, she noticed that there had to be at least five cars in the driveway. Either they are having a party or Aunt Sarah was vain enough to buy all these cars.

"Are these all your cars?" Serena asked her aunt and uncle.

They both started laughing. "No, of course not. We're just throwing a party for Andrew and you. A welcome back kind of thing for you and a congratulations to Andrew for finishing medical school." The aunt sounded more excited saying the Andrew part. She probably included Serena because she did not want to make her feel bad. Serena was now expecting to see a big banner saying "Congratulations Andrew!" in big bold letters, and a "Welcome Back Serena" in a tiny twelve inch font.

Stepping out of the car, Serena couldn't help but notice her attire. Bootcut jeans with a nice white sweater and her favorite shoes, Dr. Martens. She had these shoes since the beginning of college, and she would be damned to let them go. They still looked good, and they weren't that cheap that's why they lasted so long. Her mother disapproved of the shoes. She thought they weren't very lady like, but Serena thought women who wore them looked confident and sexy. Serena, noticing her reflection in the car window, understood why her aunt didn't like her hair. Strands of her hair were poking through the rubber band due to her head resting against her chair. Her hair was in little knots, and Serena was wondering why her aunt and uncle thought she was pretty. In this reflection, she looked like a wreck. She quickly undid her ponytails and started to run her fingers through her hair. Knowing that there wouldn't be any time to fix her hair back up, Serena put her hair in a regular pony tail. She put on her velvet blazer to look older, but she felt like a little girl inside. She was so nervous and she didn't understand why.

When she entered the house, half of her was expecting everybody to yell "Surprise!" But nobody did. The other half of her was relieved because she didn't feel and look her best. Looking around, inside was more beautiful than the outside. Everyone was in the kitchen making themselves drinks around the huge island. She didn't recognize anybody. Maybe she could just go into her bedroom and nobody would notice.

"Hey meatball head." a voice called from the behind her. Serena was hoping that it was her cousin.

At least one thing went right for her, and it was her cousin. "Andrew!" She ran up to him and hugged him.

"Woah..Hey! Maybe I shouldn't call you meatball head anymore." he laughed at her. "You've grown up." He smiled at her.

"So have you. Maybe I shouldn't call you a jerk after all. How about Dr. Jerk?" She laughed and punched him in the arm.

"Ouch. No, don't call me Dr. _Anything_. Just Andrew. Hey, I emailed you." He smiled at her and put his arm around her neck and squeezed.

"Yeah, ouch, sorry! Been busy with school and all." Serena felt bad. Maybe the names should be switched around and she should be labeled the jerk, she thought.

"So, how's college life?" He asked not letting go of her neck but giving her a tighter squeeze.

She wrestled out of his arm, and he gave a small chuckle. "Great thanks. I've finished." She said proudly.

"Really? Since when?" He looked at her with bewilderment.

"Since two months ago. I thought your mom would tell you." She looked hurt.

"Sorry, but I have been very busy lately. Mom probably told me, but it probably slipped. Sorry, old habits." He looked at her and winked. He made his way for a neck grip again, but Serena was lucky to avoid him. "Want a drink? Wait.. hold old are you again? Sorry!" He looked at her again with a feeling of guilt.

"Twenty-two. Geesh, Andrew, are you my cousin?" She poked him.

"Sorry, Sorry! You just don't look your age." He spat out before he could take it back.

"Thanks. Is that supposed to make me feel better?" She gave him an evil look.

"Sorry. Here!" He handed her a wine.

"Thanks." as Serena took the wine glass from him, she gave him another evil look. She laughed out loud, and he began to chuckle.

"I'll be back!" He walked away towards a group of people. Serena looked at the group but didn't recognize anybody. There was a beautiful red head, a cute woman with short black hair almost looking blue, a very handsome blond guy, and a guy with black hair. She couldn't really see the guy with the black hair because his back was facing towards her, but he did know how to dress. He had nice boots on with black slacks, and a black blazer. Serena noticed that Andrew was now whispering into the guy's ear and pointing towards Serena's direction. Then fear crossed Serena, it couldn't be him. This guy she was looking at had broader shoulders, and his hair seemed a lot darker. When he finally turned around and glanced at Serena, she couldn't believe it. That guy was Darien, she was eyeing Darien, and it repulsed her. Darien looked at Serena and smiled. Instead of smiling, Serena turned around and started to walk towards her aunt and uncles way.

"Did you meet everybody?" Serena's aunt put her arm around her waist.

"No, not everybody." Serena said honestly.

"Oh, do you want me to introduce you to them?" She said about to call them.

"No, please don't. I just want to know where my bedroom is. I'm kind of tired." She spoke out before her aunt could get anybodies attention.

"Upstairs, second door to your right. But I think you should wait because your suitcases are still in the car." The aunt smiled at her mischievously.

"Oh, you're right, suitcases." Serena was beginning to hate bringing all that stuff, but she was going to be there for a month.

"Did you see Darien?" The aunt had a sparkle in her eye.

Serena looked at her aunt. She was wondering when her aunt was going to mention him. "I think so, but I don't see him anymore." Serena looked around. She was hoping that he had left. She didn't feel like talking to him right now or ever in the future.

"Too bad. He's still single." Aunt Sarah winked at Serena. Serena was beginning to wonder if the family had an eye problem because they tended to wink at everything.

Serena decided best to ignore her aunt's last comment and decided to get another drink. She set down her wine glass and decided to get a bottled water. Serena really wasn't into alcohol, and her friends found that to be funny. As Serena stood there with her water bottle, she began to feel lonely. Looking around, she was the only person in the room who wasn't talking to anybody. Uncle Hugh was nowhere to be found, aunt Sarah was talking to a bunch of parents, and Andrew was with the same group of people; however, Darien wasn't with them. Serena was thankful of that and proceeded to the living room. At least she could find a magazine and sit down, she thought as she approached the leather chair.

Sitting on the chair, Serena found the magazine to be quite boring. She rested her head back on the chair and closed her eyes thinking what she could being doing now instead of being at this boring, stuck up party. With her eyes still closed, Serena heard a door open. "Probably the bathroom." Serena thought to herself. She made a mental note of the bathroom incase she needed to use it in the future.

Curiosity killing her, she opened her eyes to see who stepped out of the bathroom if indeed it is the bathroom. To her surprise, Darien stood a couple of feet away from her with his sardonic grin on his face.

"Hey Serena. Long time no see." His voice was teasing as if they had been buddies for all these years.

"Long time no see. How old!" Serena thought to herself wishing she could roll her eyes.

"Darien?" In her best uninterested voice. Serena didn't want to give him the pleasure that she could actually remember him.

"Yeah! So, how are you doing?" He chuckled to himself. He couldn't believe that she was still acting like a teenager.

"Umm..Great." She didn't want to talk to him, and she hoped that giving him a one word answer would indicate that she didn't feel like talking. Instead of him leaving, he just stood there, staring at her like an exhibition as the silence between them was overwhelming.

"I think I'll go get something to drink." Serena got up quickly. She couldn't take the silence between them and him just looking or staring at her. Getting up, she didn't realize that she would have to pass him. She quickly did her best to pass him, but he partially blocked her way forcing her to stop.

"Are you avoiding me?" His eyes were piercing into hers, and his mouth had a smirk on it that made Serena want to punch him in the mouth.

"No..what are you talking about?" Serena started to laugh. She was doing her best to play it off when he was right, she wanted to avoid him.

"You didn't say hello or anything." He looked at her for an answer.

"I didn't say hello to a lot of people." She looked at him with annoyed eyes. Did he really expect her to just greet him when they hadn't seen each other in ten years, and they weren't the greatest of friends. With that thought in mind, she turned around and started to headed for the kitchen.

"Still immature." Darien thought to himself as he looked at her departing figure. Although she turned out to be a beautiful woman, Serena was still the meatball head he knew ten years ago. Darien stared off at Serena thinking of something and a smile appeared on his face. Even though he didn't realize it right then, he was actually happy to see her.

**AN:** Well, really, Serena isn't a snob. If anyone has ever gone to a party, it is really hard to talk to someone you don't know. Also, I'm trying to portray that the crowd Andrew talks to are upper class. I learned in college that people who are in the higher class wait to get introduced. As for me, I'm middle class, and I will approach anybody and say, "Hi, my name is Jillian, and you are?"

As for Serena's attire, I have Dr. Martens. I put some of my characteristics into her. I do read a lot of fanfic, and watch older men on the t.v. Uh-hum "Alan Rickman" Hmm...maybe the whole European male actors. Ahh well!

If you want the name of the lady who talks about the upper, middle class theory, I'll be glad to mention it in the next **AN**.


End file.
